


Keep Your Ears On

by KT5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20...to the left, Fix-It, Fluff, I actually hate this show but here I am, M/M, if you want it done right gotta do it yourself, okay anyway here's wonderwall, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT5/pseuds/KT5
Summary: Dean gets to heaven... things are different... things are better.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Keep Your Ears On

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it fic because of why the frick not. I need to wash my hands of supernatural and this will just sit on my computer otherwise so please enjoy my rendition of the end. 
> 
> *Secret message to Jensen Ackles cause I know you're reading this*  
> leak the tapes... you know you want to.

Dean couldn’t tell how much time had passed when he realized the song was over, a crackle of static from the radio was only there long enough for him to notice the silence it left in its wake. He looked out, nothing, but trees, blue skies, and an open road for as far as he could see – for the first time he took a deep breath – not really knowing if breathing was something he needed to do anymore but, it felt like the logical step.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t driving anymore; his foot had slipped off the gas and the car had rolled to a natural stop.

For a split second Dean turned to the passenger seat, he sank slightly finding it’d be empty. He waited for sadness or anxiety but, it didn’t come instead in its place sat this complicated version of peace he’d never felt before.

Peace – and a scratching feeling to do something – to say something.

“You got your ears on Cas?” he asked.

He didn’t wait for a reply – mostly for the fear he’d be waiting for the rest of eternity for one.

Instead, he stepped out of the car whether he truly needed the fresh air or just felt like he should want it, didn’t matter. He leaned against the car’s door and ran a hand through his hair, taking another useless breath.

“I just want to say thank you, for everything –,” he took a pause “– and I wish, that I could tell you in person -,”

He watched a gust of wind run through the trees, felt it fall against his skin, and counting to run through the world around him. He was about to start speaking again when a sensation – the feeling of another presence, a familiar presence – came up behind him.

Dean swung around so fast he should have gotten dizzy, but the only sensation that crossed him was his mouth falling open at the sight of the man in front of him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Jack,” he breathed, practically running around the car to have the kid in arms reach.

His hand found its rest on his cheek, he looked into his eyes finding every line, scratch, or mark in the places he’d memorize them to be. When his inspection came out perfect he pulled Jack closer to him, the two of them held each other for what could have been a year, or a decade.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Jack spoke as they parted.

Dean cocked his head.

“I’m sorry, that I didn’t help you and Sam enough – I thought I did-,”

Dean cut him off “Jack – you did help us, even if it ended like this, we know we all could have been worse, but were not and that’s because of you.”

Jack's head cocked again, a small smirk formed at the corner of his lips “us,” he corrected, the smile larger than before “It was because of us.”

Dean smiled right back at him and pulled him in for another hug.

When they parted, he took another look at the new world around him, “You did good kid,” he told Jack.

Jack smiled, “I guess we did,” he smiled.

Dean looked at him an eyebrow raised, the wind rushed through the trees, Jack took a step back from Dean looking at him – looking past him.

Dean turned around slower this time mouth still falling open.

“Cas,” he breathed, practically falling against the Impala.

“Hello Dean,” Cas spoke, in a voice that sounded somehow miles away and as close as his own stuck in his throat.

He stood there, black suit, blue tie, that stupid trench coat looking almost white rather than its usual shade of dirty beige.

Dean waited for the anxiety, the suspicion, to crawl through every inch of his body. For the trick of this place for all of it, for Cas, to just disappear.

But, it didn’t, Jack didn’t – Cas didn’t.

He didn’t realize, he was moving until his arms were wrapped tight around, Cas’s shorter frame. He would’ve died a hundred times over to get this chance, but, if once was enough he’d take it.

Cas’s arms snaked around his back; Dean’s hand found the nape of his neck pulling back slightly.

“This, you –,”

“I’m here Dean, this is real.”

He turned to look at Jack still standing behind him with a soft smile across his face, Dean realized he was looking at Cas again. The older man had the same expression on his face, it was like one of them had said a joke Dean couldn’t hear.

He looked back at Cas, a raised eyebrow.

“There’s something you should hear,” Cas stated evenly, moving out from his arms towards the Impala.

Dean missed his form against him immediately. 

He watched him walk all the way around to the passenger side of the Impala before he spoke up.

“Wait. Cas-,” Cas looked up at him “I – we didn’t get a chance to finish, I didn’t get a chance -,”

“Dean, we have plenty of time,” Cas turned to Jack who was somehow within arms reach of him, he placed his hand on the back of Jack’s neck. “Thank you, Jack.”

The look they shared made Dean’s heart ached in a way that felt like all its shattered, broken, and tattered pieces simply fell back into their places’. That all the stitches, spit, and metaphorical band-aids that had been covering and keeping his heart together since he was a kid were falling away – no longer needed, their purpose of healing finally fulfilled.

“Thank you, Castiel,” Jack replied, looking to Dean with a smile “Goodbye, Dean,” He spoke.

Just like that he was gone, taking the wind with him. Leaving Dean with Cas, who had somehow gotten into the Impala without him noticing.

Dean slipped into the driver’s seat, “Cas, I don’t -,”

Cas put a finger to his lips in a manner of quieting him as he fiddled with the radio dial – Dean went quite as static came through the speakers.

He turned the dial to the left just so, it went quiet for a split second – then a voice came through, scratchy as if it was trying not to break but, unmistakably familiar.

“Cas – I don’t know if you can hear me if your there -,”

“Sammy,” Dean exhaled gripping the steering wheel, knuckles going white.

****

Sam leaned against the bunker’s locked door, tears in his eyes. He waited for a long moment for Dean to appear in the driver’s seat. Or to wake up in his bed from a bad trip off of whatever unruly demon slipped him during a fight. To find this had all been a dream.

But he never came, if this was a dream it didn’t seem to be ending anytime soon. 

He looked down to see the dog sitting at his feet, he leaned down to pet his head.

“Come on,” he spoke walking towards the car.

The dog jumped up to the car with ease, excited to be going somewhere. Sam tossed his last bag in the backseat. Then turned back to turn the car on.

For a split second, there was only static on the radio then a crisp silence before a familiar riff came through the speakers.

He shook his head, just as he was about to hit the gas, he flipped down the sun visor a small picture fell into his lap. Four easily recognizable faces, smiling. The picture serving as evidence that there were sometimes when they were happy, that at the very least his and Dean’s life hadn’t been completely filled with dread, exhaustion. Even if it was only in the seconds it took to take that picture.

He ran his thumb over the faces, Dean and Cas next to each other, Jack with that child-like awe for the world around him. All three of them were gone now – or rather somewhere he couldn’t be. Leaning back in the seat he closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.

“Cas – I don’t know if you can hear me if you’re there -,” He took a deep breath.

“But, I hope you are – I hope you’re happy, peaceful. If Dean’s there, if you’re there with him can you just tell him that I’m gonna miss him – I’m gonna miss you both, and Jack so much. But, I’m okay. Make sure you tell him that, I’m okay, I’m going to live really live. I might go back to school, eat a piece of pie and a hamburger every now and then.”

He took another slow breath, sitting up, gripping the steering wheel.

“I uh – I guess that’s it. I’m gonna be okay. I hope you’re there with him –,” a slight chuckle escaped his lips “ – I mean it wouldn’t be right for him if you weren’t. Tell him I love him; I love you to Castiel and Jack. Thank you – thank you for everything. And if you don’t mind take care of him for me – and uh just keep your ears on.”

****

The car was quiet, as Sam’s voice faded out and Cas turned the dial down to avoid the static.  


“Are you okay?” he asked Dean.

The eldest Winchester’s eyes were red, fresh tears left a trail down each cheek.

He didn’t look at Cas at first, just chuckled in the way Sam had a few moments before.

“Didn’t think you could cry in heaven,” he stated, wiping his sleeve across his face.

Cas shrugged.

Dean looked at him, in a way that Cas knew he would be genuine in what he was about to say even if it wasn’t everything he needed to say, “I think for the first time I’ve found something to have faith in – Sammy is gonna be okay, its all I’ve ever wanted for him.”

Cas was about to say something, tell him that he was allowed to feel like he was missing out on life, like he never got what he truly wanted, that he could admit he was going to miss his brother more than a smoker missed their lungs. But Dean started to speak again.

“You know I didn’t get to say it,” he spoke quietly.

For a moment Cas didn’t understand, “Dean -,”

Cas nearly jumped when Dean’s hand shifted the car into drive then left the gear shift to cover his resting between them. They both watched their fingers intertwined as if they weren’t their own. Slowly with two pairs of eyes still locked on the action before them, Dean’s thumb began to move slowly against the back of Cas’s hand. The angel looked up at him, Dean still stared at their hands.

“I love you too Cas,” he whispered.

Cas’s heart jumped, he felt tears in his own eyes, as the words filled the air and Dean’s thumb moved across his skin. He let his other hand wrap around their intertwined fingers. Slowly as if Dean’s hand was made of glass, as if letting it go would make him shatter into a million pieces, tilt the earth off its axis, and allow oblivion to swallow him whole, Cas lifted the back of Dean’s hand to his lips kissing it softly.

Dean looked at Cas as their hands rested in his lap. They didn’t say anything – they didn’t need to.

As Dean pressed the gas, tracing circles on the back of Cas’s hand he realized that this was it, that after everything to be in this place, with Sam safe and life beyond hunting and running waiting for him. With Dean’s own hand wrapped in Cas’, listing to a laugh escape the angel’s lips, knowing he’d be able to listen to that laugh, hold this hand, and just drive – down a road with no obligation or destination, for the rest of time –

He knew he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I'm sure we'll all be talking about this for at least another three months even though we keep claiming we're done... I mean they did get us for fifteen seasons so really at some point we gotta start being honest with ourselves. - and the first piece of honesty is - we all could have done better.  
> But, seriously thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think, and feel free to drop other fandoms in the comments so I can see what the kids are watching these days.  
> #leakthetapesJensen.


End file.
